


Loving The Extreme

by goddess_julie



Series: Triple Fun That Way [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six weeks since the day that Zayn almost broke up with Liam and Niall.  They talked it out and things have gotten back to normal but Niall and Liam want to show Zayn just how important she is to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving The Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up to Two Is Not The Same. I could see Zayn forgiving Niall and Liam really fast, just because she was relieved that they felt about her like she feels about them. But I couldn't see them leaving it like that. Without showing her how much they love her and worship her. This is an ode to that.

The steady pounding of Zayn’s feet on the treadmill soothes her and gives her something to focus on. It is something other than the sight of Niall working with their trainer across the room. They are in front of the mirror doing squats. Her arse is pushed back as Niall stares at herself in the mirror with a determined expression on her face. Since that day when Zayn had found Niall in the hotel gym working out frustration on the rowing machine, Niall had made the decision to start working out regularly. She isn’t as focused as Zayn is to keep in shape but it has more to do with keeping her knee well exercised as well as the simple fact that Niall had admitted she’d felt pretty good afterwards and that it was a great way to expel pent up energy.

Zayn’s eyes lock on Niall’s shoulder and she loses concentration for a fraction of a second. There are still times that she will see her tattoo and can’t believe that Niall actually went through with it. She manages to catch herself before things become catastrophic and she falls off of the treadmill which will end with landing on the floor in a heap. By the snort she hears and the way Niall’s eyes are twinkling with amused mirth Zayn realizes she has been caught out.

“Fuck off you,” Zayn laughs off her embarrassment and gives Niall the middle finger.

“You are a right menace in the gym,” Niall giggles as she straightens up and stretches as instructed. Zayn watches her say something to her trainer and bid him goodbye. “Zee, I don’t know how I’m the one with the bum knee when you can’t even stay on the machines.”

Zayn presses the button to start her cool down and the treadmill slowly begins to move from the rapid pace she’d been running at down to a moderate walk to a slow crawl. “Fuck you,” Zayn repeats with a laugh. “It’s your fault I almost fell off. Your arse up in the air begging for someone to come and slap it. Your fucking tattoo teasing me.” 

Once the machine has stopped, Zayn hops off and approaches Niall. She pins her to the elliptical machine that she is leaning against and kisses her passionately. Zayn’s hands move to Niall’s arse and she squeezes a cheek in each hand, hiking her up so that they’re slotted together and she can grind up on her seductively.

“Zee,” Niall whimpers as the kiss breaks. She pulls away and cups Zayn’s face in her palm, tracing her jaw with her thumb in gentle soothing strokes. Their eyes meet and Niall’s swollen lips curl into a fond smile. Niall takes a moment to let her eyes roam all over Zayn’s face, they linger as their gazes meet before she takes in her hair which up in a bun at the top of her head to her lips which are swollen and then moves her hungry gaze down Zayn’s body. 

“Ni,” Zayn whines self-consciously. She sees the way Niall is appraising her body, taking in her sweaty skin, her stomach which is fluttering nervously, the countless tattoos which are on display since Zayn is only wearing a work out bra and a pair of tight spandex shorts.

“Stop whining,” Niall whispers as she kisses Zayn’s jaw right below her ear. “I want to take a good look at you. Let me.” Their eyes meet and Zayn sees something flash in Niall’s eyes, something that has her stomach churning nervously.

“What are you thinking babe,” Zayn asks.

Niall shakes her head. “Don’t understand,” she murmurs softly against the skin of Zayn’s jaw. She’s pressing delicate kisses all over until she finally reaches Zayn’s mouth which she captures in a focused and hungry kiss. Niall’s tongue teases playfully at Zayn’s lips until their lips are parted and the blonde is trying to devour Zayn’s mouth. She pulls off and Zayn can’t help but moan in disappointment. “Don’t understand how you could think that I’m not in love with you. That you would think I don’t want you anymore. That I could just push you out of my life, like you’re not one of the most important people in my world.”

Zayn’s face burns with the blush that has taken over her chest and cheeks. She averts her eyes so that Niall can’t see the rush of emotions that her words have caused. It’s only been six weeks since that day, the family day that Zayn called out of. The day in which something finally broke and she had convinced herself that she would bow out and let Liam and Niall be together without resistance. That night at dinner she’d planned on pulling them both aside and giving them her blessing. Zayn had even worked out in her head what she’d say and the words she would use to make them understand she would be okay with it all.

What Zayn hadn’t expected was to find Niall at the gym, working out her own frustrations at their situation. Nothing could have shocked Zayn more than to see how their month long distance from each other had affected the blonde. To hear that Liam too felt as lost as she did at the awkwardness that had settled down around the three of them.

“NO,” Niall’s voice cuts through the barrage of memories that are flooding Zayn’s mind. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Zayn deflects. She locks on Niall’s gaze with wide eyes and what she hopes is an innocent expression on her face. The growl that results travels right down Zayn’s body to her clit that is throbbing, as if reminding her how aroused she is and how good it would feel to get off.

“Thinking too hard about things that are long since forgotten.” Niall leans in and bites at Zayn’s lips, tugging playfully. “Can’t believe you’re so fecking daft sometimes,” she mumbles distractedly. “So fecking lovely, brilliant and drop dead sexy and you think too much.”

Zayn watches Niall look around frantically for a moment before she makes a decision. Zayn lets herself be lead to the exit of the weight room and towards the elevators. When she moves to speak Niall shakes her head sharply, warning clear in her crystal blue eyes.

It isn’t until they reach Niall’s room that the blonde speaks. “Undress and get on the bed.”

Zayn falters for a moment, looking at Niall in surprise. She’s never heard this tone of authority come from her and mixed in with her confusion is a spike of pure want. When she doesn’t move Niall turns her head slowly and raises an eyebrow as she looks at Zayn.

“Strip. And. Get. On. The. Bed.” When Zayn doesn’t move Niall barks. “NOW.”

Zayn’s hand moves directly to her crotch and she cups her pussy, squeezing gently. She sees the expression on Niall’s face and jumps into action. She pulls the sports bra off and slides the spandex material down her legs and kicks it across the room. Her shoes and socks are next and she practically jumps onto the bed, waiting for Niall to join her. The blonde slowly takes off her own clothes as she stalks towards the bed. Once Zayn is laying comfortably in the middle of the bed, Niall positions herself at the end of the bed to watch her. 

“Spread your legs for me babe. Let me see your pussy, wanna see how wet you are.”

Zayn whimpers at the low, seductive tone of Niall’s voice. There still is a note of authority in her words and when whatever this is is finished, she’s going to ask the blonde about it. Clearly Niall has been taking notes on Liam when he’s in Dom mode and Zayn would remiss to ignore how hot authoritative Niall is. Niall plays her submissive part to perfection and has never once mentioned wanting to be in charge in bed, at least not like this. For a moment Zayn lets herself think about what it would be like to have Niall and Liam both topping her, making her submit to the two of them together and her fingers stutter as she spreads her pussy lips to show Niall how wet she is. Her finger slips and dips into her opening causing Zayn’s back to arch and her eyes to flutter shut.

“God I wish I could take a picture of this,” Niall admits as she crawls onto the bed. “Would love to have a series of pictures, just you fingering yourself. How pink your pussy is and how good it looks all wet and sloppy. How desperate your face gets when you’re horny and you want to come.” Niall is licking a teasing path up Zayn’s left leg.

“Niall,” Zayn moans. 

“Such a slut for it,” Niall continues, ignoring Zayn’s pleas. “Love my mouth. Love Leemo’s cock. Gets you wet for a good hard fuck. Don’t care how you’re fucked, as long as something is working your greedy little pussy. Isn’t that right Zee?”

Zayn is whimpering as her body is too over sensitized to response. Niall is letting her fingers dip just a little into Zayn’s pussy, enough to have her hips thrusting for more. Her mouth has latched onto one of Zayn’s breasts and she’s tonguing her nipple expertly.

“Answer me Zayn. Tell me what a slut you are for me.”

“Niall,” Zayn groans, the sound low and guttural. “Please.”

“Tell me.”

“Such a slut for you, babe.” Zayn chokes out. “God, want you to fuck me. Want your mouth on me, your tongue in me. Please.”

“Gonna get a big cock babe,” Niall promises. “Gonna get me a big cock so I can flip you over on your stomach and fuck you. Fuck right into you so hard you’re begging me. Gonna beg me to stop but when I stop you’re gonna beg me to keep going. Gonna make you come, make you soak the bed. Soak my cock. Never gonna stop coming.” 

Zayn doesn’t know what she should be focusing on more, the stream of filth coming from Niall’s mouth or the way her fingers are rubbing patterns onto her clit so fast, in such a dizzying speed that her hips are trembling and jerking uncontrollably.

Just as Zayn can feel her orgasm cresting Niall pulls her hands off of her. They’re slick with Zayn’s juices and Zayn cries out as all pressure is removed from her pussy, her aching clit swollen and so desperate for just a little more pressure. Niall reaches up and cups Zayn’s breasts, rubbing her juices all over the plump flesh. Niall is tugging at Zayn’s nipples, rubbing her arousal all over her skin until they’re tacky and wet with it. Before Zayn can speak, Niall moves so that her face is directly in line with Zayn’s pussy and she leans in.

The first swipe of Niall’s tongue on her clit has Zayn arching off of the bed and crying out in pleasure. Zayn’s legs are propped onto Niall’s shoulders and the blonde is holding her open as her mouth launches a full assault. With one hand braced on the headboard behind her, Zayn grabs onto the sheets at her side, she is trying to thrust her hips into Niall’s face for more friction. The blonde has sucked Zayn’s clit into her mouth and is sucking at her furiously, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the tiny bundle of nerves, just as she knows Zayn loves.

Zayn isn’t expecting the way Niall’s finger, wet with Zayn’s juices, to probe at the hole of her arse, breaching the furrowed muscle gently. It’s as her finger dips in and the way Niall mumbles against Zayn’s pussy that Zayn comes. Her toes curl against the sheets on the bed and a keening howl escapes her lips. The pressure on her arse is gone and Zayn can feel Niall holding her hips down as she works her through the orgasm and turns the one into a second with pressured determination.

Once Zayn has finally regained the ability to move on her own, she reaches for Niall who shakes her head. “Not done yet.”

Zayn can’t help but moan. She doesn’t know how much more she can take. Niall positions her legs so that her knees are up and legs are together. Zayn watches Niall climb up and sit on her stomach as she leans back to use her legs as a backrest.

“Wanna get you off,” Zayn whines. She shivers at the filthy grin on Niall’s face.

“Get meself off,” Niall promises. “Just lay back and watch.”

Zayn’s eyes widen as Niall spreads herself open and puts herself on display. Her pubic hair is almost entirely gone with only a strip leading right down to her clit. Zayn feels her own clit throb at the sight and wants nothing more than to suffocate herself in Niall’s pussy, licking and sucking at the wetness that is shining in the hotel room light. She frowns when Niall tuts and grabs Zayn’s hands, putting one on each of her knees.

“Hold me open babe. Wanna come for you. Get meself off for you, gonna play with me pussy while you just enjoy the show.”

Niall leans back and rests her head on the top of Zayn’s knees, hair down and flowing down the length of her legs. It takes just a second for Niall to start fingering herself. She’s fucking up onto her hand, letting her fingers dip into her entrance before sliding back out to rub at her clit. Zayn’s mouth is watering and her hands are itching to let go of the blonde’s knees and touch her for herself.

“Don’t even think about it,” Niall hisses with a jerk of her hips. Without looking she huffs out a laugh. “And don’t pout babe.”

“What?” Zayn whines. She watches Niall raise her head and smirk at her. 

“Know you better than you think Zee.” Niall pulls one hand from where her fingers are thrusting sloppily into her pussy and raises them to Zayn’s lips, painting them with her juices. When Zayn opens her mouth, Niall slides her fingers in and lets her suck them clean before bringing them back to where they had previously been working her towards orgasm. “Now tell me what you’re thinking babe. Let me know how good you feel so I can come on you.”

Zayn’s eyes track every move of Niall’s fingers. She licks her lips and tightens her grip on the blonde’s knees before speaking. So fucking sexy babe,” she admits. “Could give Leeyum a run for his money. So bossy, so fucking hot being in charge.”

Niall’s hips jerk and she bites her lips and focuses more on her clit. She wants to come, wants that orgasm to wash over her so she can curl up with Zayn and spend the rest of the day and maybe even her life making her feel good. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Made me wet just with your voice. Could come from that alone, Ni, come for me babe. Let me see how hot you are when you come. Squirt on me and get me filthy with it. Mark me.” Zayn can’t take her eyes off of Niall’s fingers, the reaction her words are having. She takes a deep breath and watches in awe as Niall’s orgasm washes over her and she comes hard. Her hole is fluttering as if grasping for something to close in on, creamy slick flowing freely from her pussy as evidence of how turned on she is. Zayn wants to roll them over so she can bury her face in Niall’s pussy, so she can inhale everything and get her face messy with it. 

It’s as she admits that to Niall that Zayn feels the first squirt hit her chest. The first time it happened, Niall had been so embarrassed thinking she’d pissed all over Zayn. It had taken a lot of talking and a few videos to convince Niall that not only was it more than okay, but it was normal for some girls to come so hard they squirted. Zayn watches as Niall lifts her head and their eyes meet. Her lips curl into a sexy smirk as she groans.

“Mark me babe, mark me like your slut.” 

Niall’s hips stutter and she gives one last squirt of her orgasm before collapsing on Zayn’s body. They’re both sweaty and hot, bodies tacky with their respective orgasms but Niall has never looked more beautiful to Zayn. Well, maybe painted with Liam’s come, ass red from a good spanking, but Zayn thinks that this might be a very close second if not tied for first.

Before either are able to catch their breath there is a knock at the door.

“Jesus fecking Christ,” Niall groans with a giggle. “GO AWAY,” she calls out to whoever is on the other side of the door.

“Why? What are you doing?” Louis’ voice calls through causing for both Zayn and Niall to groan. Neither move.

“None of your fucking business,” Zayn yells.

“I’m coming in,” Louis calls. Before Zayn or Niall can respond they hear Liam’s voice, rough and deep.

“Like hell you are.” It’s practically a growl.

That causes both girls to giggle. Still, they haven’t moved as they’re trying to catch their breath.

“Go find Haz. We’ll meet you in the van.” Liam steps in the room and takes in the sight on the bed with wide eyes. He turns to poke his head out of the hotel door to speak to Louis. “On second thought, this might take a while. We’ll meet you at the arena.”

Once he has stepped back into the room, Liam turns to face the bed and is greeted with waves from Niall and Zayn.

“We’re to be leaving in ten minutes.”

Niall looks down at herself and then Zayn. With a blush she shrugs. “Don’t think that’s gonna happen Li.”

“Obviously.”

Zayn searches his face for any hint of anger or jealousy and is relieved to find none. Instead, he looks fond. And very aroused. A part of her is relieved and a pang of worry that had begun to form in her chest has disappeared. She watches Liam with a smile on her face and sees the smile on his face begin to fall into a look of impatience when neither has made an attempt to move.

“Niall?” He says firmly. Zayn watches Niall stretch languidly and tilt her head back so that she’s looking at Liam upside down.

“Leemo?” She responds sweetly.

“Get up.”

Niall shrugs. “Why? You want a go?” She squeaks and breaks into laughter at the pinch Zayn gives her on her thigh.

“Hey, I’m not a ride.” It would sound more believable if Zayn wasn’t giggling. She looks at Liam who winks at her.

“If anything, she’s the rider, not the ridee,” Liam admits as he approaches the bed. “Nialler, get up. Take a shower. We’re going to be late enough as it is, I don’t need any cheek from you.”

Zayn watches fascinated. Niall is still clearly in her dominating mood from earlier and is being challenged by Liam. It is clear that Niall is about to argue when Liam tilts his head to the side with a stern expression on his face.

“Niall Horan,” he warns. 

Zayn watches as the blonde tenses for a moment before relaxing completely and bowing her head just slightly. It’s just enough to let them know that she’s given control to Liam. Zayn whimpers softly at the shift and she bites her lip seductively. Niall climbs off of her and once she’s on her feet she is immediately pulled into Liam’s embrace.

“I love you Nialler,” Liam says softly against the blonde’s ear.

“Love you too Leemo.” 

Zayn watches the two of them together and discreetly slides her hand between her legs to press at her clit. Liam pulls Niall in for a hungry kiss, fucking his tongue into her mouth. He whimpers as Niall gives as good as she gets and Zayn is whimpering when they finally pull apart.

“You okay?” Liam asks Niall and smiles when the blonde grins and nods her head.

“Never better.”

So much passes between them and it’s when Liam gives Niall a gentle pat on her arse as she passes him to go to the bathroom that Zayn comes. It’s not an overly powerful orgasm, just a gentle roll of a climax that has her boneless and languid on the bed, spread out with a happy grin on her face. She barely moves when Liam crawls onto the bed with her.

“Zayn Javaad Malik, what am I going to do with you?”

Zayn opens an eye and looks at him before stretching out like a cat. “Oh Leeyum. I could think of a few things.”

“I’m sure you could babe,” he responds as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Zayn thinks for a moment. She knows they have a few days off and that they’re not pulling out of wherever they are now for another day. She finally gives Liam a shrug and rolls so that she’s facing him on the bed. “Dunno. Why?”

“Wanna take you out. Maybe go on a date.”

Zayn can see the way Liam’s cheeks are tinted pink, just a little at the top. His eyes are warm but she can see a sliver of nerves in the furrow of his eyebrows and she bites her lip nervously. She wants to ask if it will just be them or them and Niall, and while the answer isn’t THAT important, she’d like to know. Their eyes are locked and she nods.

“Course babe. Of course.” 

Liam leans over and kisses her deeply. He has one hand on the back of her head, pulling her in while the other is propping himself up over her. When the kiss breaks he rests their foreheads together and grins against her mouth.

It’s like that Niall finds them when she’s done her shower. She’s wrapped tightly in a towel, her hair hidden behind another which is sat upon her head. “Your turn Zee.”

Zayn nods and pulls herself out of Liam’s embrace. She walks across the room unfazed by how she’s naked and absolutely filthy. If she struts as she feels both Niall and Liam’s eyes tracking her every move, well that can’t be held against her. She keeps the bathroom door open knowing that Niall will need to use the sink and mirror and climbs in under scalding hot water.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you both,” Niall starts as she combs the tangles out of her hair. “Haz and I are going to play golf tomorrow.”

Zayn rolls her eyes as she chuckles. She can hear the genuine happiness in Niall’s voice. “God, I don’t know how you can stand golf. It’s so bloody boring,” she calls as she soaps up her hair.

“You’re barking,” Niall cackles. “Fuck, I’m so excited. Gonna get proper dressed up with plaid capris and a smart polo shirt. Maybe even get me a proper golf hat to wear.”

“Better you than me Nialler,” Liam calls from where he’s still laying on the bed. “Haz already told me you guys were going. Wouldn’t shut up about it when Lou and I were trying to work on some new lyrics. Finally had to lock him out on the balcony so we could get some work done.”

Zayn can’t stop the smile covering her face as she steps under the nozzle. Knowing that Liam asked her out for a date, just the two of them knowing that Niall would be busy with Harry has something deep her in belly fluttering. Things have been great between the three of them since everything had come to a head weeks earlier, but there were still times that she was waiting for it all to fall apart. 

“What are you guys up to tomorrow?” Niall asks. “Gonna write with Tommo some more?”

Zayn holds her breath for Liam to answer. 

“Zee and I have a date. Gonna do date things.”

“Oooh, what?”

“Don’t even try it Nialler,” Liam laughs. “I’m not revealing my secrets. You’ll find out after Zee finds out.”

“Damn,” Niall says. “I tried Zee.”

Zayn shuts off the water and steps out into a towel that Niall is holding out for her. The blonde is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee, nothing too fancy knowing that they’ll just have to change again when they get to the arena for the concert. She lets Niall wrap her up and kiss her affectionately. She must see something in Zayn’s expression because she frowns.

“You okay babe?”

Zayn nods and lets her lips curl up into a smile. “Just really happy.” And it’s true. Things in her life are amazing. She’s got four best friends she could never have even imagined. She’s got Niall and Liam in her life making things a million times better having them at her side and she’s living out every dream she could have ever dared dream.

“Good. You deserve it,” Niall answers genuinely with a kiss to her forehead.

Liam’s voice at the door startles them both. “You’re both going to deserve a spanking if you don’t hurry the fuck up. Paul just called and gave me shit.”

“Why you? He knows it’s always us that’s late.”

Liam rolls his eyes and tries to fight the smile that’s threatening. “God forbid angelic Niall and Zayn be at fault for anything. You’re the girls, you’re never in trouble.”

Zayn and Niall both cackle as Zayn rushes to get dressed so they can leave. Niall’s fingers are thread through her own with Liam walking behind them, leading them towards the van that is waiting in the car park. As they crawl into the van and Zayn relaxes against Liam with her feet on Niall’s lap, she closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. 

~*~*~*~*~

Once they’re done the show for the night, Zayn is loitering in the back room deciding whether she wants to shower at the venue or wait until she gets back to the hotel. She watches as Niall waves goodbye to the boys and they shout out to Zayn that they’ll catch her later.

“Where are they going?” Zayn asks, slightly confused. Niall nods towards the shower and tells her that they are going to take a quick one there before they head out. “Wait, where are WE going?” 

Niall gives a secretive smile as she pulls Zayn into the dressing room where they were told they could find showers. “Gonna have some girl time,” Niall finally answers as she steps under steaming hot water.

“Didn’t we have girl time earlier today?” Zayn smiles at the cackle that her comment has elicited from Niall and follows the blonde’s lead in getting clean.

“Cheeky.” Niall quickly washes her hair and soaps up her body. Zayn’s eyes can’t help but stare at her openly, admiring Niall’s strong but lean body under the steady stream of water. “Stop perving on me Malik. Shower up, we’ve got an appointment.”

Zayn jumps to work, quickly washing herself. It’s when she’s back in the dressing room, sliding into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a tank top that she pauses. “Wait. What kind of appointment do we have at half eleven at night?” Her eyes widen when she contemplates where they could be going. “Oh my god, are you getting more work done? Are we going for ink?”

Niall blushes and shakes her head. “No. Not yet,” she says with a small smile. She doesn’t miss the way Zayn’s eyes widen and her grin amplifies at the promise. “Just trust me.”

“Always babe.”

Zayn is shocked when their car pulls up to a well-lit nail salon. She looks over at Niall who is biting her lip nervously and gives her a small shrug.

“You’ve got a date with Leemo tomorrow and I thought …might be nice to pamper ourselves. Get your hands and feet done. Was going to suggest a wax but you’re pretty clear in that department.”

Zayn covers her face as she shakes her head. “Went the other day.”

“God,” Niall says softly as she leans in closer. “Wanna watch one day. Wanna come with you and watch you get waxed. See how hard you get off on it.”

Zayn scrambles to get out of the car before she embarrasses herself. “Fuck Nialler, you’re horrible.”

“And you love me.”

It’s not that she’s never gotten her nails done. Zayn has been painting her nails since she was old enough to be trusted not to make a huge mess of it. It’s just that she’s never gone to a salon to get them done BY someone. Makeup was one thing, they had a team to do that, but this was just so normal. Something that she and Niall would do together if they were just regular birds in Uni out on a girl’s day out. Getting lunch and coffee and having manis and pedis. Just as she suspected, the place normally closed at 10pm but Niall had someone call to ask if they could stay open so that they could both get in after the show that night.

Niall picked out her colours first, opting to do her hands and feet a bright pink. Zayn was a little more hesitant in choosing but finally decided on a rich wine colour that complimented her darker skin colour. 

They sit in their respective chairs, drinking iced coffee that Zayn’s bodyguard had graciously gotten for them, giggling about the other boys, hair and everything and anything they can think of. Once their feet are done, they move to chairs so that the attendants can work on their hands.

It’s everything Zayn would want on a girl’s day out with Niall. The fact that she feels so normal, discussing where she thinks Liam is going to take her tomorrow and what she’s going to wear that there is a moment where she feels her chest tighten and her eyes tear up. Niall notices right away, concerned at the shift in mood.

“Are you okay? Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Zayn shakes her head, waving her hands in the air so as not to ruin the nail polish. “Nothing,” she says with a watery smile. “Just …thank you. For this? I just …I love it. I love that you took me out to do something so simple like getting our nails done. For just being my best friend.” She watches Niall shrug, her cheeks pink in embarrassment.

“S’not anything big. And Leemo’s your best friend. We all know that.”

She doesn’t say it to be mean or make a dig at Zayn, it’s just something that is known. Zayn and Liam have always been inseparable, even before they started sleeping together. Zayn and Niall have always been friends, have always gotten along but it was nothing close to what she had with Liam.

“If we’re being technical,” Zayn says firmly. Her voice is strong and commands Niall’s attention. When she has the blonde’s full attention she raises her eyebrow. “If we are being technical, all four of you are my best friends. Nothing is going to change that. I’d never be who I am if it wasn’t for each of you.”

Niall nods. She understands because she feels the same way.

“BUT …” Zayn continues. “You are as much as my best friend as Leeyum is. Probably more. And I’m not saying this just to say it. I love him, but it’s not the same about how I feel about you. I’d do anything for you Nialler. I’d have stepped away for YOU. Not for him, but for YOU to be happy. I want everything in this world for you because you are my best friend. You are so much of why I am able to do what I do. Without you in this with me…” Zayn takes a deep breath as she tries to find the exact words she needs. “I can’t… You’re my everything babe. And thank you for just doing this. For reminding me how to be normal. For not letting me get so wrapped up in my brain that I forget that before One Direction I was Zayn Malik and I’m still going to be that girl when this ride is done.”

“Your nails are dry Ms. Horan,” the girl sitting between them on the other side of the counter whispers softly. Zayn looks to see her eyes wet and a soppy smile on her face. It’s then that she remembers that they’re not alone. She looks at the girl who has stopped working on her own nails and is just watching her, equally as moved by her speech and blushes.

Niall whimpers as she throws herself at Zayn, wrapping her arms around Zayn’s neck and pressing her face into her throat.

“Your nails Ms. Malik,” Zayn hears the girl working on her hands squeak. “They’re not dry yet.”

Zayn extends her arms and lets Niall wrap herself around her like a baby koala. Zayn offers the woman a silent thanks and apology only to get a sweet smile and nod back. 

Less than half an hour later they’re given the okay to go. It’s much later than they expect but their driver assures them that there are a few all night restaurants that they can pick up some food to bring back to the hotel. They wait in the car while their security runs in to pick up the food for them, sharing soft kisses and continued guesses of where Liam is going to take Zayn tomorrow.

They’re curled up in bed, bellies full and fingers and toes nicely decorated. Liam had texted them both to say he would be up shortly and they are quietly discussing what Zayn should wear tomorrow.

“Whatever you wear, just make sure it’ll be easy to get off. You know he’s going to be spending the whole day trying to get you out of your clothes.”

Zayn giggles as she buries her face in Niall’s throat. “I’m a proper lady Niall Horan. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It only takes Niall raising an eyebrow for Zayn to cackle. “Fine. Flimsy panties and a skirt probably. Maybe no panties. God, maybe I’ll convince him not to leave the bed at all.”

“Slag,” Niall says as she presses a tired kiss into Zayn’s mouth. “Just save a few rounds for me. Beating Haz at golf always gets me so feckin’ horny. Will need a good, deep fucking to celebrate.”

“Night Ni,” Zayn whispers softly, close to sleep.

“Night Zee.”

~*~*~*~*~

Niall and Harry have a tee time of 10am so by the time Zayn wakes up she’s alone in the bed. There is a note left by Niall that she’ll see Zayn and Liam around dinner time. Zayn finds a note next to Niall’s note, this one from Liam telling Zayn to be ready for him at noon. Looking at the clock on the night stand she has less than an hour.

There is a knock on the door just as Zayn is putting the finishing touches on her hair. Despite her discussion the night before with Niall about what she was going to wear, Zayn had decided on a pair of skinny jeans that roll just above the ankle, a pair of sandals so she can show off her pedicure and a loose racer back tank that is long enough to go halfway down her thighs. It’s comfortable and sexy but at the same time just enough perfect for an afternoon date. When she opens her eyes Zayn is stunned at how gorgeous he looks in front of her.

Liam is wearing a pair of black skinnies with a pair of his ‘classy kicks’, a fitted tee shirt paired with a jean jacket and a snapback. He has a pair of aviators resting on the tip of his nose. “Fuck you look good,” he gushes when Zayn steps forward to hug him hello. 

Zayn blushes and does a little twirl, showing him the complete view. She stumbles as he pulls her close to him and kisses her mouth gently. 

“Hi,” he says against her lips.

“Hi Leeyum,” Zayn whispers.

“Ready for our date?”

She offers a nod in response. Their hands subconsciously meet between them and Liam threads their fingers together. Their destination is still a mystery and it isn’t until they pull up in front of an Art Gallery that Zayn understands. “Here?”

Liam nods and slides out. He walks around the car and opens the door for Zayn, smiling as she slips out beside him. “We never got to do your family day choice. So I wanted to bring you here.” The look of pure happiness is radiating from Zayn’s smile. This was exactly why Liam wanted this to be the location of their date. “And, there is a whole Modern Art exhibit going on for the next while. Has stuff on comics and graffiti and… I know how much you love it.”

Zayn cuts Liam off throwing herself at him. “Love it? God, I love you Leeyum. Can’t believe… Thank you.”

They’re heading inside when Liam’s phone chimes. It’s a text and seconds later Liam awkwardly looks down at Zayn’s feet. “Your nails look gorgeous babe.”

Zayn can’t hide the smirk that results. “Was that Niall?”

“Was who Niall?” Liam is quite possibly the WORST liar Zayn has met. And Harry is horrible at it. Liam is just that much worse.

“On the phone. Did she just text you?”

“I don’t know what you’re...” Liam pauses when Zayn raises an eyebrow. She waits a few moments for him to crumble. “Maybe. They are really pretty though.”

Zayn reaches up and kisses Liam’s cheek affectionately. “Thanks love.”

They’re not alone in the Gallery. It’s still open to the public, but as they have walked through, Zayn has noticed people are giving her and Liam their space. They’ve had a few kids come up and ask them for pictures and autographs, all of which they’ve agreed and done so happily but for the most part it has been pretty quiet.

Zayn feels like they’re just two regular people out on a date. They’re out enjoying the afternoon together, talking about each piece they see, Zayn whinging about how she needs to get her hands dirty again with her art that she’s missed doing for so long. They joke about what Louis and Harry would say at each piece and how Niall would probably compare the colours and paintings to food she’d eat while looking at it.

Lunch is bought from a cart in the park where Liam has taken Zayn for a walk afterwards. They’re walking aimlessly through the park, watching kids enjoy the sunshine, teens feeding ducks and other people who have taken the day to do exactly what they’re doing and enjoy the gorgeous weather with someone they love.

Liam’s next surprise is a movie. He had found out through one of their stage crew that there was a theatre in town that often played older movies. When he checked the listing the day before, he couldn’t believe that they were playing the first movie in the Batman Trilogy. It starts at 4:10 and it is just nearing four when they pull up and their car drops them off.

“Now remember kids,” Paddy says with a firm voice. “Meet us back here after the movie. I’m letting you both go in alone, so behave. Don’t make me regret this decision.”

Liam snickers while Zayn kisses their security guard on the cheek. “Thanks Dad.”

“Yeah, thanks dad,” Liam chimes as he pulls Zayn towards the ticket booth. They’ve bought their tickets and more snacks than either could even begin to eat when they sneak into the back of the theatre. It’s mostly empty for being the middle of the afternoon in the middle of the week. Liam waits until Zayn is seated comfortably before pulling her close and tucking her under his arm.

They make it almost halfway through the movie before their popcorn bucket is placed on the floor beside Liam and he’s pulled Zayn in closer. 

“Li,” Zayn whispers softly. Liam has leaned in and is kissing his way from Zayn’s ear to her mouth.

“No one’s paying attention,” he responds.

“But…”

“Come on babe, just a little snog. Please?” Liam’s lower lip juts out in a playful pout. “No one will see. I won’t even tell my mates about it. Just be between us.”

Zayn is barely able to supress the laughter that is bubbling in her chest at his words. She turns to face him and widens her eyes as she sucks on her lower lip. “You won’t think I’m easy?”

“Promise babe,” Liam says through his laughter. “I’ll respect you tomorrow.”

“I’ve never made out with a bloke at the movies before,” Zayn admits. She furrows her eyebrows and realizes that it’s true. “No wait Leeyum,” she says softly. “I actually haven’t. Never gone to the cinema and just made out with a bloke before.”

“Well lets pop your cinema cherry Zee.” 

By the time the credits are rolling, Liam’s hand has made its way into Zayn’s tank top and their mouths are swollen from their kissing. 

It is with a soft whimper that Zayn pulls away. “If Paddy has to come in and get us, we’ll both be in trouble.” She extracts herself from Liam’s embrace and stands up. “Come on babe, I’m hungry. Let’s get some dinner.” She takes a moment to check her phone and bursts into laughter at the texts she’s received from Niall. 

The first text she opens is a picture of Niall, cheeks and nose pink from being out in the sun and a giant grin on her face. She’s smiling so hard that her eyes are crinkled and she’s giving the screen a thumbs up. The next picture is a close up of Harry who also has pink cheeks and a strip on his nose. The difference is that he’s pouting.

“I think we know who won,” Zayn cackles as she shows Liam. Their mouths meet in another kiss before Zayn pulls away and stands up. “We should get going.”

Sighing, Liam nods and follows suit. He reaches down for the popcorn bucket which is still three quarters full and the packages of candy they’d bought but not eaten. “If we leave these and Nialler finds out she’ll have both our heads.”

It’s a little busier outside when they exit the cinema but their SUV is parked right outside and Paddy is leaning against it with a knowing smile on his face.

“I was going to give you ten minutes,” he announces. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks dad,” Zayn chirps as she slaps him on the shoulder. He opens the door to the car for her to slide in. She’s surprised to see Niall waiting in the back of the SUV, a blinding grin on her face. Liam climbs in behind her and Zayn looks to him and notices he doesn’t at all seem shocked to see her.

“How was the movie?” Niall asks as she reaches for Zayn to sit beside her.

“Aces,” Liam answers. He leans over Zayn to press a lengthy kiss on Niall’s lips. Zayn uses that time to look at the other girl. Niall’s hair is up in a ponytail with little ringlets hanging down the sides. She’s not wearing much make up, but enough to bring out the blue of her eyes and the plushness of her lips. What has Zayn most surprised is that she’s wearing a sundress, it’s yellow and baby blue and she’s wearing a shawl over her shoulders. It’s as though she’s dressed up for a date and Zayn’s stomach flutters when she sees the flowers on the seat on Niall’s far side.

Niall pulls away with a giggle and pushes Liam so that he pushes back and sits on his own seat. “Down tiger,” she says before turning to face Zayn. Before Zayn can speak Niall pulls the flowers from her side and presents them to her.

“These are for you babe.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and she looks back and forth between Niall and Liam. “For me?” They both nod.

“Surprise,” Liam says with a grin. “We’re taking you out for a romantic dinner.”

Niall nods. “Proper romantic. Candles. Wine. Us treating you.”

Dinner is just that and Zayn’s mind is whirling with it all. They haven’t given her a chance to argue before she’s whisked to a five star restaurant and they’re tucked into a quiet corner which makes it seem like they’re the only ones there. Her glass is never empty and Zayn doesn’t have to want for anything.

Niall orders for her while Liam holds her hand and tells her how beautiful she is, how lucky they are to have her with them and how good they’re going to make her feel when they get back to the hotel. When Liam takes a moment to sip at his wine and taste the food on his plate, Niall picks up where he leaves off.

The night is clearly a celebration of Zayn. Every moment is a reminder of their love for her and her importance in their lives. Never in her life has she felt as loved, as cherished as they’re making her feel. 

“I love you both so much,” Zayn admits with just a little embarrassment. She’s never had so much focused attention on her, so much love and unabashed adoration paid to her and she is starting to get embarrassed by it. “You didn’t have …you don’t have to do this.”

Niall nods, no trace of amusement on her face. “Yes. We do. But mostly we WANT to Zee.”

“She’s right Zayn,” Liam speaks up. “You are always taking care of us. You always make sure we know how important we are. To you and to each other. You’re the glue that keeps us together and reminds us why we do what we do. You give and give.”

“But you never ask for anything,” Niall continues. “And we take advantage of that.”

“No, you don’t.” Zayn argues.

“We kinda do babe.” Liam presses his lips to the tips of Zayn’s fingers, stroking her palm with his thumb. “And you let us because you love us. But it doesn’t make it right. Doesn’t make US right.”

Niall brings Zayn’s other hand to her lips. “And we’re not going to anymore.”

“So let us take you back to the hotel and show you how important you are to us. How much we love you.” Liam sees that Zayn is going to protest, to try and convince them that it’s all not necessary. He shakes his head and presses a finger over her lips. “No arguments Zayn.”

Zayn watches him look over his shoulder to make sure that they’re alone before he leans in and presses their mouths together in a lingering kiss. He parts her lips with his tongue and deepens the kiss, only pulling away when both Zayn and Niall whimper loudly.

“My turn,” Niall whines. She’s biting her lip but wastes no time in pulling Zayn close into a heated, hungry kiss. Her tongue slips effortlessly into Zayn’s mouth and she’s practically climbing over the table to get closer.

Liam clears his throat. When neither girl pulls away he lifts his free hand and slides it between them, tilting Niall’s chin away from Zayn. “Not here,” he warns softly. He breaks out into easy laughter when Niall pouts and Zayn huffs her disappointment.

“But…”

“Not here, when anyone can walk in babe,” he says to Niall. He turns to look at Zayn and curls his lips into a filthy grin. “Zayn deserves more than a quick snog in a restaurant.” Just then their waiter joins them and they all break into nervous laughter setting them off into genuine giggles at the way the man is blushing and still is unable to meet either Zayn or Niall’s eye. He manages a quick glance at them, blushing and stuttering when they both smile at him.

Liam hands over his credit card and within minutes Zayn is being ushered through the restaurant and out into the car that’s waiting. When she is pulled into the SUV Zayn immediately finds herself sat on Liam’s lap, her mouth captured in a breathtaking kiss. Liam’s hands are spread on her back, holding her in place on his groin as he attacks her mouth with a hunger that has her grinding shamelessly on him. When she is forced to pull away to breathe, Zayn’s gaze flickers to Niall who is watching them. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks are flushed with arousal and Zayn can see her tongue wetting her lips with focused hunger.

“Always forget how hot that is,” Niall breathes. “How good you look with Leemo owning you.”

“Niall,” Zayn groans. Liam’s hands are on her hips, massaging her as he is leaving a trail of messy kisses down her throat and in the dip between her breasts. “Come ‘ere.”

Niall moves closer and lets out a loud moan as Zayn clutches the back of her head and pulls her in to kiss her roughly. She opens her eyes and looks down, surprised to see Liam has pulled Zayn’s tank top down and has released her breasts which are wet from the way he’s licking and sucking at her nipples.

“Love your tits,” Niall says into Zayn’s mouth. She trails her fingers around the breast that Liam is currently not working on.

“I love your tits too,” Liam grins as he bites down on Zayn’s nipple and tugs.

A subtle knock on the window interrupts them. Not for the first time in her life, Zayn is thankful that their security always sends cars that have private backseats. She can just imagine what the driver would think if he could see them now. Her straddling Liam, tits hanging out as both Liam and Niall are sucking and playing with her nipples as she fights not to slide her hand into her skinnies and start to finger herself.

“Need to go,” she moans. “Need to get upstairs and come. So fuckin’ horny.”

“Maybe I’ll eat you out right here,” Niall promises without making a move to leave. “Get you off now before…”

“Niall,” Zayn leans into the blonde’s space. She feels Liam’s hands tighten on her hips.

“Upstairs,” Liam says. He places one kiss to each of Zayn’s breasts before pulling her bra back up and covering her with her shirt once again. “I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

With a lot of stern prodding Liam finally gets Zayn and Niall out of the SUV. He fights not to blush at the knowing look Paddy gives him and leans down for Zayn to climb on so he can piggy back her. Once Zayn is safely attached to his back, legs and arms wrapped around him, he grabs Niall’s hand in his own and leads them through the parking garage.

Liam leads them to his room, surprising both Niall and Zayn with a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries waiting in the bedroom for them. Niall is the first to run and jump on the bed, making herself comfortable as she strips out of her clothes with ease. “Zee,” Liam calls. 

Zayn looks over at Liam and blushes at the expression in his eyes and the curve of his lips. She watches him crook his fingers at her and looks between him and Niall.

“Go Zee,” Niall encourages her.

She walks into Liam’s embrace and allows him to kiss her. The kiss is all encompassing; she can feel it from her lips down to the tips of her toes. His hands are roaming up and down her back, cupping her arse as he pulls her closer to his body.

“Lift,” Liam says softly. Zayn follows his instructions and lifts her arms. His movements are gentle, loving and piece by piece Liam removes Zayn’s clothes. He starts with her tank, kissing her shoulders with feather light kisses that result in goosebumps covering her flesh. Her bra is next and Liam kisses her right breast and then her left, taking a moment to lick and suckle each nipple playfully.

Zayn is nearly breathless. She can’t take her eyes off of Liam, watching as he takes in each inch of skin that he exposes. 

“You’re so beautiful Zayn.”

Liam’s voice is the only noise in the room. Even Niall is watching silently from her position on the bed.

“Leeyum.”

“No, Zayn. I’m serious. Your body is beautiful. Absolutely stunning. But that’s nothing compared to who you are.” Without warning, Liam drops to his knees and leans in to slowly slide the button of her jeans out of its hole and lowers the zipper keeping them up on her hips. Zayn had kicked off her sandals when they had arrived so Liam meets no resistance as he slides her jeans down her slim hips and down her legs. “Up.”

Zayn kicks her jeans off doing the same with her panties when Liam slides them down the same path her jeans have just taken. Completely naked now, Zayn looks down at Liam who is still on his knees, staring up at her hungrily. He nudges her legs and she parts them just enough that he can spread the lips of her pussy and dart his tongue inside, flicking her clit.

“Bed Leemo,” Niall calls from the bed. “Don’t want you trying to be superman and her falling and cracking her head. I quite like it how it is.”

Zayn’s fingers are clutching at Liam’s hair, her head thrown back in pleasure as he continues to tongue her clit. She opens her eyes and sees Niall watching from the bed. Their gazes meet and she watches Niall spread her legs unashamed and with a knowing smirk on her lips. It takes all of her strength to lift Liam’s head from where he’s still tonguing at her. Her mouth waters at how slick his chin is and how his eyes are cloudy with lust.

“Bed babe, let’s go join Niall. Don’t want her to get lonely.”

Nodding, Liam gets to his feet. He pulls Zayn in to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Blindly they make their way to the bed and Zayn lets herself fall backwards on it when her knees hit the edge. Before she can react, Liam has her legs spread and over his shoulders so that he can continue where he left off. There is no moment of hesitation, he immediately spreads her open and licks a path from her clit to her arse hole and back again, stopping to try and fuck as deep and hard into her hole while his thumb firmly strokes her clit in rough circles that he knows she likes.

To say that she is overwhelmed would be an understatement. Liam has thrown her legs over his shoulders and every single nerve on her body is at attention. The scruff of his beard is rough on her thighs as his thumb is relentless on her clit. She wants to reach down and grab onto his hair, forcing him deeper into her pussy but Niall has captured her arms over her head and is holding her down while she alternates sucking on her right and then left tit. Each time Niall pulls off, she looks down into Zayn’s eyes and murmurs something to her.

“So fucking hot babe, letting Leemo work your pussy.”

“Wanna see you come all over his face and then gonna clean him up. Gonna taste your come all on his mouth.”

“Can’t wait to see him fuck you, watch his cock pound so deep and hard in you that you’re screaming.”

What has her toes curling most though are the soft words. What she’s saying in between her filthy talk.

“We’re so lucky Zayn. Lucky to have you. Lucky to love you and have you love us.”

“Never want to forget this. How beautiful you are. How much I love you.”

“You’re the most important person in our lives Zee. Can’t do this without you. Don’t even want to try.”

Zayn arches her back. She can feel that she’s just on the edge of her release. It’s bubbling deep in her belly, electricity flowing through her veins. She turns her head so that she’s face to face with Niall and fights to open her eyes. 

“Ni? Please.”

“Please what babe, tell me what you want.”

“Wanna come. “ She watches Niall lean in and rub their noses together affectionately.

“Do it Zee. Liam wants you to. I want you to.”

She gasps for breath and leans in. “Kiss me. Please.” When Niall lets go of her hands, Zayn lowers one to cup the back of Liam’s head. She wants him to know that she needs this contact with him and with the other she grips Niall and pulls her close. Just as their mouths are about to meet Zayn feels herself cresting over the edge of her orgasm and she cries into Niall’s mouth, twitching and trembling violently. Niall grins into the kiss and takes Zayn’s lower lip between her teeth and tugs. Her hand has moved to Zayn’s breast and she tweaks the nipple, giving Zayn just enough pain to set off another orgasm which Liam works her through, this time with his fingers thrusting deep inside of her.

By the time her breathing has returned to normal and the sweat on her skin is cooling, Zayn is sandwiched between Niall and a very naked Liam. Niall holds up a flute of champagne which Zayn downs without hesitating. Liam holds up a strawberry which Zayn shakes off. “More.”

Niall’s laugher vibrates on the skin of Zayn’s shoulder as she hands her the whole bottle. Once Zayn has taken a healthy drink, she hands it to Liam who follows suit and it ends back in Niall’s hands. 

“Now,” Niall says with glee. “Phase two.”

Liam rolls so that he’s hovering over Zayn before she has a chance to ask what phase two is. Her eyes widen and she holds her breath as he slowly rakes his eyes all over her face. Zayn can see the emotion in his gaze, the set of his lips and the way his eyebrows are furrowed. He is propped on his elbows over her head and the fingers of his right hand are tracing her hairline, down her temple to her ear and to her jaw and chin.

“Zayn,” Liam’s voice is breathy. Awed.

They shift so that he is settled between her legs. Zayn feels Liam grab one thigh and prop it up over his hip so that she has opened herself up for him.

“Leeyum,” Zayn trembles, voice soft. She turns her head to the side, burying her face in Liam’s bicep. She can feel her cheeks heating up as she places a kiss to the muscle there.

“I love you. Let me show you how much.”

For a moment she wants to protest, to tell him that she knows how much he loves her. But she knows that it’s about more than just her. She can see how important it is to him, how much he needs it and she will never not want to give him everything he needs. Everything he deserves.

“Okay.” It’s soft. Barely audible. Zayn watches his lips curl into a smile and she grins back, opening her mouth to receive his kiss. When the kiss breaks, Zayn looks to her left where Niall is watching. She’s relieved to see only love in their crystal blue depths.

“You deserve this Zee,” Niall smiles. “Let Leemo do this for you.”

“What about you?”

Zayn watches as Niall leans in and presses their foreheads together. “Don’t you worry about that babe.”

Liam waits until he has Zayn’s full attention. “Ready?”

Zayn nods. She spreads her legs and shifts so that she can wrap them around his hips, riding high on his back. Liam has already sheathed his erection in a condom and he places himself at her entrance. It takes one firm push and Liam slides smoothly into Zayn’s wet heat. He doesn’t stop until his hips are flush with the backs of her thighs and her tightness has enveloped his cock entirely.

“You always feel so fucking good,” Liam admits with a sigh. “Love how you feel around me.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn keens. She arches into his body, tilting her head to the side so that Liam can press his face against her throat.

It’s fast and then slow, Zayn’s hands clutching at Liam’s shoulders as her legs tighten with each thrust he makes. Just when she wants to beg him to speed up Liam adjusts his position and begins to piston his hips, thrusting rough and hard, hitting her g-spot just how he knows she loves.

She opens her mouth to speak and finds herself caught in a lazy kiss with Liam. Liam pulls away, resting his forehead on hers.

“I love you Zee.”

Zayn is distracted momentarily by the feel of Niall’s fingers carding through her hair.

“We both love you,” Niall murmurs softly. Zayn looks up to see Niall smiling down at her. The blonde presses a kiss to Liam’s temple before doing the same with her.

“Niall and I have talked about this, long and hard,” Liam continues. “And we need you to know how much we both love you.” 

“You told us that sometimes you’d need to hear and feel it. That we need to show you.”

“So this is us showing you.” Zayn holds her breath as Liam leans down to kiss her, licking hungrily into her mouth. “Every thrust is an I love you,” he says when he pulls away. “Every kiss is an I need you.”

Zayn can’t help but cry out in pleasure, her toes curling at the orgasm she can feel hovering over every cell in her body. “Liam…” she whines.

“And when you come, just know that is just the tip of how much we love you. Take that feeling, that rush of love and emotion and pleasure and multiply it by a million.”

“And that is what you mean to us,” Niall finishes. 

It is like a round of fireworks going off behind her eyes, her whole body is on fire and she can feel every single nerve under her skin electrified. Somewhere in the back of her mind Zayn can feel the bed behind her shaking, the soft sound of squelching next to her ear. Niall’s breathing is choppy and Zayn recognizes the signs of the blonde’s own impending orgasm. The thought of Niall getting herself off to Zayn’s orgasm has Zayn cresting into a second round of tremors wracking her body. Zayn tightens herself around Liam’s erection and bites his ear roughly. 

“Come Li. Come inside me. Wanna feel it.”

“Zee,” Liam grunts into her throat.

“Do it,” Zayn whines. She knows what will get Liam off fast and hard. “Please babe, come for me. Let me know how good you feel. Wanna feel your cock in me, fill me.” She watches Niall paint Liam’s lips with tacky fingers, spreading her own juices over his plush lips.

Liam sucks Niall’s fingers into his mouth as Zayn kisses him around them. It is in that moment, all three of them connected that Zayn feels Liam erupt inside of her. His body starts to tremble and Zayn can feel his shout echo into her mouth and through her entire body.

“Is there anything sexier?” Niall asks as she strokes her fingers through Liam’s damp, sweaty hair. “Watching him come, the look on his face as he’s busting a nut inside of you?”

Zayn giggles as she bites Liam’s jaw playfully. “I don’t know, watching you come as you squirt all over me, your pussy fluttering so prettily is pretty fucking sexy.”

With a grunt, Liam collapses beside Zayn and tries to catch his breath. When he can speak, he lifts his head and levels a glare at both of them. “I think that watching you both beg as I spank your naughty little arses, crying to come is pretty fucking sexy. If you ask me.”

“Good thing we didn’t,” Niall winks as she sasses Liam. She crawls over both of them to grab the plate of chocolate covered strawberries off of the night stand. Once she’s successfully eaten two she turns to Zayn first and feeds her one, following suit with Liam. “You realize we’re going to need something a little more substantial than this, right?”

Zayn and Liam exchange knowing smirks and after a few moments all three are laughing. Liam pulls the phone from the nightstand and hands it to Zayn with a wink.

“You know Paddy will do anything for you.”

Niall nods. “Yeah. Ask him to get us burgers and fries. And onion rings. Lots of onion rings.”

It takes one phone call and a simple please for Paddy to be convinced to find an all-night diner to bring them burgers, fries and onion rings. He even promised a few milkshakes just because Zayn asked so nicely.

Liam feeds Zayn fries while Niall is on the other side with onion rings but Zayn draws the line with her hamburger. “I swear to Christ,” she growls. Niall and Liam share a worried glance at the way she bares her teeth and they agree.

Niall tries to distract her with a milkshake and Zayn can’t help but lean in and drink from the cup the blonde is holding up for her. It’s not until they have cleaned up and Niall and Zayn have convinced Liam to clean up their rubbish that they make their way to the shower. They’re surprisingly too tired to do more than kiss lazily before curling up in bed with Zayn sandwiched between Liam and Niall comfortably.

With each stroke of Niall’s fingers through Zayn’s hair she feels herself relaxing further into the bed. She burrows her face into Liam’s chest and hums as she feels his lips press against her forehead. 

“Did you have a good night babe?” 

Zayn’s eyes flutter open and she looks up at Liam who is watching her with an expression that can only be interpreted as pure love. She smiles and nods her head as best she can at the angle she’s at.

“The best.”

“Good,” Niall says into her shoulder. She scoots up so that she’s spooning behind Zayn, their bodies flush together. Liam reaches around so that he’s able to hold them both in his embrace.

“And you Nialler?”

Zayn giggles at the feel of Niall smiling against her skin. “Best feckin’ day of my life. Beat Hazza at golf. Had a romantic dinner with the two most amazing people in my life. Got to watch you take Zee apart and help you put her back together.” Niall slips her fingers under Zayn’s chin and tilts her head so that she can kiss her gently. “I love you so much Zayn.”

“Love you too Nialler. Always.”

“And forever,” the blonde finishes with a kiss.

Zayn turns her head so that she can do the same with Liam. Just as their lips meet she remembers that she’d meant to tell Liam something from the day before.

“Leeyum,” she says with a sly grin. “You’ll never guess who topped the fuck outta me yesterday.”

Liam raises one eyebrow and his gaze focuses on Niall. “It better have been Nialler or else you have some serious explaining to do.”

Zayn rolls her eyes and tweaks Liam’s nipple playfully. “Seriously, Leeyum. Was all get on the fucking bed. Take your clothes off NOW. Was really fucking hot babe, need to have you callin’ her Daddy sometime or some shit like that.”

Niall blushes and grins as Liam props himself on his elbow. “Yeah?”

She nods. “Yeah!”

“Bring it on.”

Zayn looks back and forth between Niall and Liam. She pulls them both down with a whine. “Tomorrow. Sleep now. Leeyum calling you Daddy while you spank his arse and make him cry like a little bitch tomorrow.”

Liam curls in close to Zayn and laughs. “Right. Tomorrow.”

“Oh it’s fuckin’ on Payno,” Niall promises. “Won’t even know what fuckin’ hit you.”

“Okay!”

“It is.”

“I said okay.” Liam isn’t even trying to hide the amusement in his tone.

Zayn turns so that she’s facing Niall, whispering softly as she kisses her passionately. “Can’t fucking wait to see you top him babe. Gonna make him lose his mind.”

“Love you Zee.”

“Love you Niall.

“What about me?” Liam pouts. Both of the girls glare at him and he bursts into giggles again.

After a few minutes where they make Liam stew, both girls start to laugh. They share a kiss before turning to face him. “Of course we love you Leemo,” Niall says.

“And she’s going to love you more when she tears a strip in your ass tomorrow,” Zayn promises.

Liam grins and curls into them, pulling them close before pressing kisses to first Niall’s mouth and then Zayn’s. “Can’t wait.”  
Finis


End file.
